AluClint LEMON (R18)
by Akagi-kun
Summary: Was not my fic, but a friend of mine's (AHEM NOTYOURCONCERN AHEM). SO YEAH. THIS IS R18, SO IF YOURE A KID, LEAVE THE STORY AT ONCE. I NOR NOTYOURCONCERN100 DOES NOT OWN MOBILE LEGENDS. THANKS AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME. I'M BAD AT SUMMARIES.


Hi! I'm certainly not thw writer of this fic, it was my friend's (ahem*NotYourConcern*ahem), and apparently, he lost this fic (but I have a copy lolz) anddddd he's fanficly dead. He told me to announce cuz he lost his acc anddddd his email, and all of his files.

And also... uhh whoever Ruru is... you're not allowed to read this fic... for some reason I don't know.

If you're a child, please do leave this story, this is R18. Thanks! I nor NotYourConcern does nor own MOBILE LEGENDS in belongs to Moonton! OKOKKOKOKKKK SO LETS BEGIN THE FIC... YEAH.

Clint

"Damn it." I shouted as I dropped my gun. I almost killed Aurora but she fucking froze me and just what the fuck. I walked back to my turret. So far, my team (me, Rafaela, Balmond, Zilong and Eudora) has 5 kills more than the enemy team (Layla, Diggie, Minotaur, Hayabusa, Aurora). That thot Layla is a real pain in the ass, I tell you.

"Psst." I heard something as I walked through the bushes.

"Who the fuck are you?" I shouted, preparing my gun, in case some shit pops out and kills me. "What huh? Show yourself! Wanna fuck?!"

"You bet I do." I heard something before A figure hopped over me and pushed me to a portal (imagine there is). Suddenly, I found myself in a room full of whips, sticks and long things that looks like a dildo. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Well, well." That voice. I always know who that is. But what is he doing here? Moreover, WHY ARE THERE CHAINS AND WHIPS ALL AROUND ME?!

"Hey Clint. Miss me?" A familiar stash of white hair rose from the shadows. Of course, it's him.

"Alucard?" I asked. Why is he here? "Wh-h-hat are you doing?"

"Well, I couldn't get the memory of you begging for pleasure out of my mind." He said. "So I'll fuck you right now. You asked me earlier anyway."

"That was just an expression!" I shouted.

"I don't care. So now." He said as he sat on a couch. "Strip."

"Wh-hat?" I asked. "Didn't you get enough from last night? We had it for 5 rounds!"

You

"Listen up you fvcking boy." Alucard said as he went near towards me and took my cheek. "Its not my fault you fvcking moaning so damn hard last night, making me addicted to anal sex. You did it. Take responsibility."

"But..." The more I tried to protest, the more he insisted.

"Talking back to me? Doesn't sound right..." He said. "Well... guess I'll have to fuck you by force."

"What?!" I shouted before I felt cold chains envelop my hands. "Hey! Lemme out!"

"Hm... What did I tell you about whining? I know you also want it." Alucard said as he slung a blindfold in his finger. "You wanna get punished?"

"God..." I said before I sighed. "Fine. I'm yours. Go fuck me to your heart's content. I'm just your sex fap material anyway."

Upon saying those words, he dropped the blindfold. Going to me, he took me and pressed his lips towards mine. His tongue was literally licking my lips, wanting to get entrance. As much as I wanted to keep my mouth shut, my heart refused to heed my brain's call and opened my mouth.

There, his tongue lapped on mine, licking it. I even thought for once that he was sucking it... but it felt good... so damn good... he even spat at my mouth... but suddenly, my anger earlier faded to the void... and now... all I want is him.

"Don't fucking say that." Alucard's eyes narrowed at mine. "I wanna fuck you so that everyone sees your hickey and won't fuck you either. Only I can bang you."

"Huh?" I asked him. "Who do you think will fuck me?"

"That blondie bastard." He rolled his eyes. "Just the thought of him kills me."

"You mean Lancelot?" I said. "You know he's with that swan thot... Odette was it?"

"Who knows he might just leap at you." He snarled as we licked tongues again. I seriously like the way he sucks my tongue. My hands were getting horny also, as they are starting to caress hi (abs) from the outside. Well, not his fault, but he's pretty ripped.

"He won't." I assured him. "You know you're the only one I love."

"Really?" He said.

"Be assured that my ass and my dick is only visible to you and me." I smiled at him. He looks cute when he's jealous. "No need to be jealous."

"What?!" He commented. "I-I-I'm n-n-not jealous-s a-at all."

"Hmm..." I said, and kissed him again, but this time, with passion. "Your lips says otherwise."

"Arghmmm... fine." He admitted. "I was jealous. You happy?"

"I'm more than happy." I put on a devilish smile. "Go on... strip me down."

"Nah." He said. "It's much more good if you strip it down yourself slowly."

"Such a pussy." I said and leapt up to kiss him one last time. "Then please unbind me, master."

"Oh well..." Alucard licked his lips. "Take your time." He then dropped the chains, and I was all free.

I moved towards him and pushed him to the couch and sat on top of him, facing him. "You might be wanting to watch me. When it comes to you... I am certainly the type to please." After I said that, I started to remove my scarf. Then I unbuttoned my shirt slowly in front of him. I saw his hands creeping inside his pants, and started to fap on me. After removing me shirt, I unbuttoned my pants and unzipped it. I crouched to pull it down slowly and turned back, exposing my (pretty big) ass.

"Fvck..." Alucard said. Damn, his erect cock sure it one big piece of shit. His hands were like really rubbing off his dick so quick. Then I sat on top of him again, facing him, and took his hand and rubbed it through the remaining fabric on me.

"Mind helping me out?" I said. "I need you."

"Oh fuck it."

He literally tore the hell of out my boxers. I was surprised, but was pleasure at the same time when he slapped my ass. He was rubbing it while nibbling on my nipple, making my cock so erect. He even squeezed my butt, while his other hand was already inserting his fingers in my ass. I could imagine him inserting 3 in a row.

"A-a-aa-hhhh" I moaned, while I humped on him. I pressed my cock to him, attracting his attention. He then took a hand and started to jerk me off. He rubbed it so rapidly, I felt my dick about to get off quickly.

"A-A-A-Al-l-lucard..." I moaned his name. Then, he started to suck on my cock. He took it deep in his throat. He sucked hard on it, and I found myself pulling his head, deepening it.

"Fvck!" I shouted as streams of white liquid shot out from it. Alucard swooped on my dick, licking all of the white liquid and swallowing them all. Then, I started to tug on his blue coat, and immediately he smirked.

"Excited much?" He said before taking off his coat. "You want it, admit it."

"Shut up..." I looked away, my face red. It's true... I HAVE OBSESSION OVER MUSCLES OKAY?!

"Don't worry. It's all yours." He told me with a wink. Then, he started to unbutton his shirt... okay... here it goes... I might have a nosebleed, so I looked away instead, and kept my hands behind my back.

"Flustered?" I heard him. I turned around to spit back words at him, but I was cut. Okay. He's shirtless. He looked hot and all... but what made me more erect was the fact that he grabbed my hands and started to roam it all over his body.

"Wh-h-h-hat ar-r-e you..." I stuttered as he swayed my hand on his pectorals and his... (rock hard) abs, making me more flustered.

"I'm a human." He said before leaning into my ear. "A lustful human."

Then without anything, he slammed his cock into my mouth. He was pretty big and long, as the tip of his cock was already in my throat. So... this was deepthroat. I closed my eyes and started to use my saliva as lube, sliding my lips forward and backward.

"Fuck... do it faster..." He pleaded in a tired voice. "Do it!" He then pulled my head closer and started to push and pull it back and forth. I bit the tip of his dick, earning me a groan, and swirled my tongue at the tip of the head.

I panted, but before I can even take air, I was cut off by a scream.

"FUUCKKKK!"

My mouth was then filled with cum, it even oozing down my lips. I looked at him and smirked, and I licked his already oozing rod. Sipping it and securing it in my mouth, I continued to nibble on his foreskin, licking away any excess cum I missed.

"Fuck it... I fucking love you." Alucard said as he pulled Clint up again and kissed him firmly. "Fuck... I love you so fucking much... can we just have sex everyday? I fucking love you so fucking much."

"Eh... that's..." Clint said. "Fine, but that won't be known to anyone else."

Clint then swooped down to nibble on Alucard's nipple, biting them and pulling them with his teeth. His tongue swirled around it, making it hard and all. Ghad... my hands were all over his stomach, and it felt so ghaddamn good. I continued to suck his other nipple, while he was moaning.

"Fuck... Ahh... there... I love that... Ah... Ah..." His voice was so abused, and reminded me of a cat being caged. Then, I went back to his dick, while his hands traveled along my ass.

"I need that..." I told him. "Fill me up... please..."

"Well... You can always let go of my dick. You can suck it next time when we have sex in the bushes." He winked. "Or we can have sex on the Turtle. I'll make sure to pleasure you."

"Okay..." I let of his dick with a loud pop. "Do it."

"As you wish..." He smirked. Uh oh... I knew it.

"AHH... AHH... FVCK... AHH..." I moaned. Well, who wouldn't? He already inserted three fingers. Plus, he chained my hands again. He banged in me again, and worked on my ass. He then clutched it.

"AHH... YES... THERE... AHHH..." He hit it. My G Spot. I was panting when I felt something wet enter it. It swirled around my butthole and spurted out some liquids... don't tell me its his tongue...

"Okay... you ready?" He told me once he got his tongue out of my ass. "Nah, I don't care either way."

"What do you mea—" My voice was cut off when he forcibly slammed his fully erect dick in me. "AHH... WAHH... S-S-LOW D-D-OWN.."

"Fuck... its still tight..." He said as he started to move. My head suddenly felt light. I moved myself accordingly, and I felt like I'm in heaven. "Ahh... ahh... ahhaahaha..." Alucard also panted. Was my ass that tight that only a needle can fit?

"Fuck... fuck... fuckk..." He started to whisper. The sound of his hips pounding against my ass was a sound never to miss. I moaned too, and he inserted another finger along with his dick.

"Ahh..l there... faster please... deeper..." Even though it hurts... that's what I need... what I want... I want him to penetrate my twinkity and virginity... I rubbed my dick as he was fucking me.

"Clint... I'm almost there..." He continued to slide his dick in me, hitting my spot every time he does. "B-B-But... ahhh... fuck... I want to stay longer..."

"A-A-Al-l-lucard... ahhh please faster... deeper... ahh... devirginze me... ahhh please... ONEGAI, ALUCARD-SAMA! ORE GA ANATA NO CHINCHIN WO TABETAI! DAKARA... HAYAKU!"

Meanwhile...

"Achoo..." Kagura sneezed again. Hayabusa stopped from behind her. Though they were at a hot spring... guess horniness cannot be intervened. "Why do I sneeze every time we have sex?"

"I don't know..." Hayabusa said. He attempted to slither a hand at Kagura's chest, However, he only earned a slap from the white haired mage.

"WHO DAFUQ TOLD YOU TO STOP?! I'M YOUR MASTER, GET IT? I'M THE ONMYOUJI MASTER, AND YOURE JUST THIS NINJA I FELL IN LOVE WITH SO DEAL WITH IT!" Kagura said, her eyes blazing with lust.

"Demo... watashi... anata ni... daisukidanda... dakara... HAYAKU, HAYABUSA-KUN!"

"H-H-HAI, KAGURA-SAMA!"

Back to the moment

"LETS CUM TOGETHER!" Alucard told me. I knew this will happen. Nothing makes me happier. 3...2...1... "FUUUUUUCKKKKK!"

Streams of white liquids flew out from us. After a feast over them, he inserted his dick in my ass and together, we stroked my dick. I guess I won't be cumming in the next few sessions.

"I,fucking love you... Clint." Alucard said as he kissed me passionately. It felt like I was so important to him... I feel taken cared of...

"I love you to, Alucard. So much..." I smiled at him. We fell asleep together, his dick in my ass, and my hands were at the back of his neck. I looked at him. He's... cute... way too cute that I woke him up.

"Alucard!"

"What?" He said. "I'm about to sleep..."

"Mind if I suck your dick one last time?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes... and let me tell you, no one can resist (right tomatotigreal). Sighing, he went up and motioned for me to bend down. "Go."

"Yay! I love you!" I kissed him before satisfying myself off with his rod. After a few cumshots, he panted.

"That's enough." He smiled. "You can always suck me without waking me up."

"Then... I'll suck you muscles and your nipples later... but first... let me insert it." I let out a small moan as I inserted his rod. "There... I love you, Alucard."

"I love you too, Clint."

As I fall asleep I cannot help but ponder...

When will be next time?


End file.
